Quiero abrazarte tanto
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Una de mis canciones favoritas, con uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero lo disfruten. Diferente a lo que, hasta ahora, he publicado.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo a Quiero abrazarte tanto.**

Antes de leer el song fic, hay varias ideas que es necesario considerar.

En mi loca cabecita, he creado una hermana melliza para Candy, llamada Marianne.

Obviamente, son encontradas el mismo día en el Hogar de Pony.

Marianne no es idéntica a Candy. Es rubia, tiene ojos azules y no tiene pecas.

Cuando Candy se marcha a la Casa Leagan, Marianne se queda en el Hogar de Pony.

Por Candy, Anthony, Archie y Stear conocen la existencia de su hermana melliza.

Igualmente, Albert se entera de Marianne cuando Candy y él hablan en la casa del bosque.

Cuando los chicos Andley envían la carta al tío William, pidiendo la adopción de Candy, también le piden que adopte a Marianne, en atención a la primera.

Basada mayormente en la serie animada, cuando rescatan a Candy del señor García, y queda con Sam, George acude al Hogar de Pony a iniciar el trámite de adopción y a recoger a Marianne. Así, el primer contacto de George no es con Candy, sino con su hermana.

Marianne es una chica muy inteligente, de memoria iedética, a quien le gusta leer. George se siente atraído por esta niña, algo cínica, de carácter terco y sumamente independiente.

Al contrario de Candy, Marianne poco a poco puede ganarse el afecto de la tía Aloy y, gracias a esto, puede interceder a favor de Candy.

A la muerte de Anthony, Candy regresa con Marianne al Hogar de Pony. Cuando George acude para trasladarlas a Londres, Marianne, al contrario de su hermana, está feliz por ir a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy regresa sola a América, cuando cae en la trampa de Elisa.

Marianne regresa a América, acompañada de George, unos meses antes que sus primos, debido a que adelanta un grado y desea hacer un viaje a México. Después del mismo, pretende estudiar psiquiatría en Nueva York.

Durante este periodo de viaje, George se enamora de Marianne. Sabiendo la posición que las mellizas ocupan en la familia Andley, intenta ahogar sus sentimientos.

Marianne mantiene una amplia correspondencia con el caballero desde que lo conoce. Durante su viaje por México, ella se enamora de George, pero debido a la diferencia de edades y a la seriedad del caballero, Marianne guarda silencio.

Para fines del song fic, hasta aquí es suficiente.

Sólo me resta dejar en claro que la canción Quiero abrazarte tanto, pertenece al cantautor Víctor Manuel y los personajes de Candy Candy, en este caso, George, a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

George siempre ha sido mi preferido, al grado de estar algo enamorada de él, por lo que me gusta darle un lugar preponderante en mis locuras. En el caso de la canción, a mi papá, que en paz descanse, le gustaba mucho y fue quien me la enseñó, cuando era yo niña.

Espero lo disfruten y bendiciones.

Lady Lyuva.


	2. Quiero abrazarte tanto

**Quiero abrazarte tanto**

_**Siento tu mano fría**_

_**correr despacio sobre mi piel,**_

_**y tu pecho en mi pecho y tu desnudez**_

_**y olvido reproches que imaginé**_

George escuchó el primer verso de la canción, romántica a más no poder. Por la señorita Marianne conocía la letra, la cual había sido traducida por la chica antes de partir a Nueva York. Recordó el toque de Marianne durante el viaje de regreso a América… "tu mano fría", pensó. Fría en medio de la niebla en las noches que pasaron en el barco. No había sido su pecho, sino sobre su propia mano, y la descubrió suave y deseable. "Tu pecho en mi pecho y tu desnudez…" no pasaría nunca, decidió. A pesar del deseo que sentía por Marianne, ella debía seguir siendo _la señorita Marianne_, "olvido reproches…" ningún reproche, ¿qué podría reprocharle a tan angelical y perfecta criatura?

_**Vente conmigo al huerto**_

_**que están las rosas**_

_**queriendo ver la promesa**_

_**que has roto para volver**_

_**y así creer lo que les conté.**_

El jardín estaba lleno de Dulce Candy, traídas desde Lakewood. Había caminado con la señorita Marianne por el amplio jardín, escuchándola reír y deleitándose con la bella y grácil figura. "La promesa que has roto…" No, no había promesa e volver por parte de ella. Se había marchado a Nueva York feliz y deseosa de su nueva vida. La promesa estaba hecha por parte suya: haría lo posible y lo imposible porque fura feliz. Se permitió un rictus de dolor. "Y así creer lo que les conté". La tarde del día que la joven se marchara, caminó él solo por el jardín, recorriendo el paseo tantas veces caminado con Marianne. Susurró el nombre de la amada, con suavidad y dolor.

_**Dije que te quería**_

_**como a nada en el mundo**_

_**que seguía tus pasos,**_

_**tu caminar, como un lobo en celo**_

_**desde mi hogar**_

_**con la puerta abierta de par en par**_

_**de par en par**_

_**Que tenía en penumbra nuestro rincón**_

_**en aquel salón con dos cubiertos**_

_**y tu canción**_

_**y con tus flores en el jarrón**_

"Te quiero como a nada en el mundo", continuó pensando. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía él en el mundo? Una vida de servicio, atado por las promesas hechas a personas ya fallecidas. Claro que el quererla debía ser como a nada en el mundo, por lo menos en su mundo. Claro que seguía sus pasos… "tu caminar". Recordó la amplia correspondencia que desde que se conocieron, Marianne había iniciado. Desde niña, la señorita le había dispensado una amistad muy poco usual. La señorita Candy le escribía, pero siempre para comunicarse con el tío abuelo William. Marianne, por el contrario, le escribía por el cariño que sentía hacia él. "Como un lobo en celo…" Así se sentía ahora: un lobo posesivo con Marianne. A pesar de toda su determinación, sentía hervir su sangre cuando pensaba que la chica conocería a alguien de quien enamorarse. "La puerta abierta de par en par". Así estaría su corazón para ella. Cómo deseaba que algún día, ella se volviera hacia él. "En penumbra nuestro rincón". Sonrió al recordar la escapada de una tarde, donde compartieron una comida en un desconocido restaurante. Escondidos en un rincón del mismo. Bromeando y riendo. "…y tu canción y con tus flores en el jarrón". Para Candy, rosas. Para Marianne, cualquier flor era bien recibida cuando llegaba de manos de él.

_**Siento tu mano tibia**_

_**que palmo a palmo besa mi piel**_

_**y tus brazos me enredan hoy como ayer**_

_**en este nuevo día vuelvo a creer**_

La fina y tibia mano, sujetando la suya cuando quería comunicarle algo que le emocionaba, "tus brazos me enredan hoy como ayer…" Los abrazos cuando estaba contenta le agradecía de esta manera. "En este nuevo día vuelvo a creer", Por ella, volvía a amar. Había superado el dolor de su primer amor. Si bien sufría por mantenerlo en secreto. Estar a su lado, como amigo incondicional.

_**Vente conmigo al puerto**_

_**que hay una barca en el malecón**_

_**con tu nombre pintado secando al sol**_

_**con tu mano grabada junto al timón**_

La brisa marina revolviendo el cabello de la chiquilla en su primer viaje en barco, junto a él y a su hermana, al ir al colegio san Pablo. Lo mismo para el último viaje. El cabello tocado con velos, en lugar de sombreros. En ambos casos, se había ganado a la tripulación, convirtiéndose en la favorita. Sonrió al recordar la emoción de Marianne en ambos viajes: la aventura por lo desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo excitante.

_**Sabes que te quiero**_

_**como a nada en el mundo**_

_**que seguía tus pasos, tu caminar**_

_**como un lobo en celo desde**_

_**mi hogar**_

_**con la puerta abierta de par en par**_

_**de par en par**_

_**Que tenía en penumbra**_

_**nuestro rincón en aquel salón**_

_**con dos cubiertos y tu canción**_

_**y con tu flores en el jarrón**_

_**Quiero abrazarte tanto**_

_**con mis sentidos, con tanto amor**_

_**que no haya más sonido que nuestra voz**_

_**mi cuerpo en el tuyo continuación**_

Cerró los puños y volvió a abrir las manos de largos dedos. Vacías, sus manos estaban vacías desde que Marianne se fuera. Mientras la joven estaba cerca de él, su vida estaba completa. Ahora… algo le faltaba. "Quiero abrazarte tanto, con mis sentidos, con tanto amor". Estrecharla junto a su corazón. Mantener el frágil y delicado cuerpo cerca de sí para toda la vida y no soltarla jamás. Llenarla con su amor, "que no haya más sonido que nuestra voz…" Susurrarle al oído "te amo", en todos los tonos y en todos los timbres. Sentirla bajo su peso en la culminación de su amor, "mi cuerpo en el tuyo, continuación". Ser un solo ser.

_**Y yo andaré la tierra**_

_**como un romero buscando a un dios**_

_**y tendré tu regazo, tu comprensión**_

_**y una casa pequeña para los dos**_

George se sentía como pájaro sin nido. ¿Era posible albergar mayor dolor en su ser? Dos veces había tenido que ahogar su propio corazón. Dos veces había tenido que sufrir en silencio, ocultando bajo su fachada de cortesía y gravedad de perfecto caballero, el profundo desgarro de su alma. Con Rosemary, su propia juventud y la posición de la muchacha le había negado cualquier oportunidad. Nadie se imaginó que la cortesía con la trataba, era una mascarada cuidadosamente representada, sin ninguna resquebrajadura, de un profundo amor. Con Marianne, sucedería lo mismo. Por mucho que lo deseara, no podría confesarle lo que sentía, esta vez, la juventud de la chica jugaba en su contra, al igual que su posición.

_**Tú sabes que te quiero**_

_**como a nada en el mundo**_

_**que seguía tus pasos**_

_**tu caminar, como un lobo en celo**_

_**desde mi hogar**_

_**con la puerta abierta de par en par**_

_**de par en par**_

_**Que tenía en penumbra**_

_**nuestro rincón en aquel salón**_

_**con dos cubiertos y tu canción**_

_**y con tus flores en el jarrón**_

"Tú sabes que te quiero…" No, Marianne no debía saber nunca lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿Una casa pequeña? Marianne merecía una mansión, un palacio. Merecía convertirse en una reina. "Que tenía en penumbra nuestro rincón…" Así se quedaría su alma y su corazón: en penumbra, amándola en silencio. Adoptiva o no, Marianne era la pupila del hijo del hombre al que tanto debía. Y estaba totalmente consciente de que jamás podría ofrecerle la posición que, como heredera de los Andley, ella merecía.

Miró por el amplio ventanal, la tarde moría, mientras escuchaba las últimas notas de la canción. Vuelto de espaldas a la entrada del despacho, envuelto en las sombras que se iban apoderando de la habitación y sabiéndose solo, se permitió embargarse por un profundo dolor. Sintió humedecérsele los ojos y los apretó fuertemente. Sintió el nudo en la garganta que le hizo difícil tragar saliva. Una oleada de furiosa rebeldía le invadió por un momento: todo su ser le gritaba que le confesara a Marianne su amor. Se dijo a sí mismo todas las razones por las cuales la joven no lo aceptaría: su edad, su posición, su propia independencia…

Oyó llamar a l puerta.

-Adelante –respondió, con su voz grave y tranquila de siempre.

-Señor Jhonson, la señora Aloy le llama –avisó el mayordomo.

-Iré enseguida, Perkins, gracias.

George se apresuró a retirar el disco del fonógrafo y guardarlo con cuidado. Se revisó el rostro en el espejo que adornada la pared lateral de la entrada al despacho donde estaba, buscando huellas que delataran sus recientes pensamientos y salió a la sala de estar de la anciana dama.

***** FIN *****


End file.
